


Forever in a Day

by thezonefic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Culture, Anal Sex, Angst, Complete, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of minor charater death, Oral Sex, Tag to Episode, alien world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the events shown in Forever and a Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever in a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Date: April 2005, republished on my site after being reworked post beta.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: (supplementary) I guess death of a minor character-----Sha’re but in the past tense, as this fic takes place after Forever in a Day.
> 
> Season/Episode: Season 3 Episode # 10 Forever in a Day.
> 
> Author's notes: Forever in a day always struck me as an episode that really needed more of an ending then the one shown on the screen; this is my attempt at ending the episode of a more positive note.
> 
> Beta: Kaiiz, thanks for making this fic so much better.

Daniel slowly rose to his feet as the priest intoned the final words of the ancient burial service, dropping the first handful of loose golden sand unto the papyrus raft that held Sha’re’s linen wrapped body. Stumbling slightly as the sand shifted beneath his feet he gratefully surrendered to the comforting bodies of Sha’re’s aunts, cousins and the village's wise women. With his shoulders shaking with suppressed grief, they led him away into the cool shade of the ceremonial tent, just steps away from the still open grave site.

“O’Neill, I would speak with you,” Kasuf called out as the other mourners began to move away from the burial site, slowly making their way back to the tents and clay houses that made up Sha’re’s home village just over the sand dune that partially shaded the open grave site.

“Sure Kasuf, but would you mind if we got out of the sun? I’m kind of roasting here,” O’Neill replied as he wiped at the sweat dripping down into the collar of his uniform, the once crisp linen shirt now a sodden mess, sticking slickly to his itching skin.

“Come, the hospitality of my house awaits you. The women will have left refreshments and foods for us to partake of. My people are greatly honored, O’Neill, for your attendance at my daughter’s burial. It meant much to Danyel that you came with him, and to all the people that you brought my Sha’re home to us, the demon finally gone from her. As a father, know O’Neill that my heart is burdened by my daughter’s passing, but the pain is lessened to know she rests with our ancestors; she rests easily without the demon that took her from us. ”

“I gave Daniel my word, Kasuf, when he came back with us to Earth that I would do everything in my power to bring Sha’re back. I’m only sorry that I couldn’t bring her home alive. I failed in that Kasuf, I was going to bring her home alive. Bring her and Daniel back just the way I had originally left them here, to return them to their home and people here on Abydos. I failed on that Kasuf and I am very sorry. When Daniel is ready to listen and hear me, I’ll apologize to him. My mission isn’t finished yet Kasuf, I still have to bring Skaara home. Bring him home alive and without the snake in his head. I swear I will do everything that I can possibly do to bring him home alive,” Jack vowed, accepting the large clay cup filled with cool water. “This water is fantastic Kasuf; I’ve never tasted any better, on Earth or on any of the worlds we’d visited.”

"I am pleased that you enjoy it so. This water comes from our deepest and most plentiful well; this well is known as the 'Giver of Life'. We of Abydos treasure water above all, for water is what gives us life in the desert,” Kasuf bowed. “Eat of these O’Neill,” he said passing Jack an ornately painted clay platter covered in small fruits and fragrant pieces of meat. "These will bring back the strength that the desert heat has sapped from you.”

“My good son will have great need of you now that Sha’re is no longer,” Kasuf continued, taking small sips from his own clay cup. “He will need your guidance and care O’Neill; he will need all that you can give him. I ask you O’Neill, as one of the liberators of Abydos, as one of those who destroyed Ra, will you care for Danyel in any way he needs?”

“Kasuf, Daniel is one of my kids, one of my team. It means that I’m responsible for him; I try my hardest to bring my kids home after every mission. Whatever Daniel needs I’ll do my best to give him, whatever he needs,” Jack replied with emphasis.

“I am pleased to hear this O’Neill. You are a man of honor, a great leader among your people and a great hero to Abydos. As the headman of my village I give unto you one of our greatest treasures, Danyel, our goodson, our scholar. Watch over him well,” Kasuf intoned formally as he bowed low before O’Neill. “Now, if you wish I will have one of the young ones take you to your resting place. I had your things placed in a room of the overseer’s house. It is the best our village can offer.”

“You didn’t need to do that, I can bunk down anywhere. Sleeping rough in the field is something that I’m used to.”

“We could not have so honored a guest resting just anywhere O’Neill. Ah, Azra lead O’Neill to his quarters. I bid you a good rest O’Neill and thank you for your care of Danyel.”

========================================================

Jack could not help feeling that he was missing out on something. He replayed the conversation with Kasuf over in his mind as he slowly settled, finally stripping off the heavy wool jacket of his Class A, dropping the sodden linen shirt onto the floor. Moving over to the large and ornately carved bed he picked up the light linen robe, (which Kasuf had assured was more than adequate lounge wear in the privacy of his guest quarters ), and looked around his quarters. He was put in what was once the slave overseer’s home before the liberation of Abydos, which lead into the communal baths of the village. He was sure that he had missed some under current in what Kasuf was asking of him, something important, but what? Shrugging, Jack decided that he’d try figuring out that mystery in the morning, but now he was more than ready for the cool bath he knew awaited him in the communal baths of the village.

Settling back into the tepid water Jack moaned softly. ‘Ahhhh that feels good. Didn’t do anything but stand around the in heat, Jack old man, and you’re exhausted. Getting old there Colonel, used to be you could do that kind of duty for days on end and not feel it. Damn……..’ He sighed again.

“That you Jack?” Daniel’s voice hesitantly came from the darkest corner of the room where the hallway that led from the temple complex entered into the large communal bath. “I was looking for you…… Kasuf said that he thought that you were going to be here.”

“Yeah it’s just me, wallowing in the bath. Heat kind of got to me today Danny. Just can’t quite take it like I used to,” Jack replied as he leaned his head over the edge of the large carved stone tub, allowing his body to enjoy the buoyancy of the tepid water. “Class A’s and the desert just don’t go together too well.”

“I’m glad that I caught up with you Jack,” Daniel began, as he slowly drew nearer the large tub, while loosening the pale linen robe he wore. “Do you mind if I come in Jack?”

“Danny, remember this is me, Jack, military most of my life. Communal baths and showers are a way of life for me. Having you in this big tub with me isn’t going to bother me. Besides Danny, you don’t have anything I haven’t got or seen before,” Jack smirked as Daniel eased his way slowly into the water. ‘And nothing to be ashamed of either yeahsureyoubetcha, nothing to be ashamed of at all Danny,' he muttered under his breath as he opened one chocolate brown eye to look at the long lean naked body of his archeologist.

“JACK,” whined Daniel.

“Just yanking yer chain a little Danny, and you know I don’t mean anything by it. Can’t help it, you just leave such wonderful openings for me. In all seriousness you know I’m there to help you in anyway that I can.”

“I know, and you have no idea of how much it meant to me that you came with me to bring Sha’re home, that General Hammond agreed so readily.”

“S’okay. I told Hammond it was something that you needed and he agreed right away, said it was only right that you brought Sha’re home to bury. Hammond’s a good man, a good commander. He understands the need for his people to do the things they need to at times, the things outside of the military agenda. I’m your CO, it was only right that I came with you once we got the go ahead from Hammond.”

“No Jack, you don’t quite understand, you’re the only one I wanted to come. No one else but you. You were here when I met Sha’re, you knew what she meant to me. You’re the one who gave me the gift of the year I had with her, here on Abydos. When she was taken as a host for Ammonet you promised me that you’d do your best to get the Goa’uld out of her and to bring her home. That’s why I wanted you, just you, no one else in the mountain, no one else could do this for Sha’re and me,” Daniel’s voice trembled as a smothered sob escaped his control.

“Come 'ere Danny,” Jack said as he pulled the younger man close, standing in the chest deep water. “It’s okay to let go. Don’t keep it in, ‘cause if you do, it will tear a hole into your soul. Turn you into something worse than I was the first time we came here. You Danny, you were responsible more than anyone else for me starting to live again, rather than trying to die with each breath.”

“Jack, I can’t... I just can’t. If I start I won’t be able to stop. It will go on and on and I’ll just disappear, there will be nothing left of me if I let go.”

“Feel this Daniel, feel the strength of my hand holding yours, now squeeze back. Yeah just like that,” Jack replied as Daniel’s tears silently ran down his cheeks, dropping almost soundlessly into the bath water. “Let it out, let it all out. When the worst of the pain washes out with the tears, we can work on the rest. I know, I’ve come back from that hell hole, and I’ll help you crawl back too.”

“Jack just promise me one thing.”

“What Danny?”

“No Mackenzie when we get back. I’ll grieve on my own, I’ll talk to you, and I’ll talk to Sam. I’ll….I’ll even talk to Teal’c... later... yeah, later when things have settled. But no Mackenzie and for God sakes don’t let Janet even think I need any drugs. I’ll deal with this in my own way and in my own time, and it won’t interfere with my job. It won’t interfere with my responsibilities to the SGC.”

“'Kay, no drugs and no quacks, I can do that. I’ll be there for you all the way, for anything you need, anything at all,” Jack emphasized, pulling Daniel closer as he sat down on the wide ledge of the tub, cradling the smaller form against his chest. “Let’s get comfy; we’re going to be here for awhile.”

========================================================

“Danyel?” the soft voice called out in Abydonian. “You are here? Kasuf has sent us with food and refreshment for you and O’Neill. He has said the two of you are to refresh yourselves, to bath, rest and fulfill the rite in your own time. There are no rites for Sha’re this night. You will not be disturbed this night by any.”

“Ashe’ra?” Daniel asked hoarsely, his voice tear filled.

“Yes Danyel, it is I. We will light the back torches for you and O’Neill. It will soon be dark. We have also brought oils to rub into the skin, linens to dry, and robes for the both of you to wear, the warmer night robes. Inform O’Neill that his clothing will be cleaned for him, perhaps not as well as the Tau’ri do, but he will be able to take his warrior robes home and not be disgraced that his body does not like the heat of our world.”

“Thank you Ashe’ra. I’ll tell Jack,” Daniel replied as he slowly moved out of the comfort of Jack’s embrace.

“I will bid you and O’Neill good rest Danyel. The juice contains the Kataba as you requested. Make sure both of you drink of it,” Ashe’ra said.

“Ashe’ra? I don’t think…………not with Jack,” Daniel shouted, his voice panicky. “There’s got to be someone….”

“Whoa Danny calm down, what’s wrong?” Jack asked, jerked out of the rightness of Daniel pressed against his body for comfort by Daniel’s sudden agitation.

“Nothing Jack, ah a slight misunderstanding?!!” Daniel replied with a slight tremble in his voice.

“Danyel, Kasuf had spoken to O’Neill, he agreed to the caring,” Ashe’ra stated. “You need not worry, what is needed will occur. O’Neill is an honorable warrior.”

“Daniel?!” Jack asked as the three women left the bath. “What’s going on?”

“Let’s get out of the water Jack, before the two of us turn into prunes. They left us supper and some warmer robes to dress in, that’s all,” Daniel replied as he slowly waded to the stairs that led up out of the tub. O’Neill’s eyes avidly watched as the muscles of Daniel’s ass moved sinuously under his golden skin. ‘Shit,' O’Neill shuddered as lust slowly began to uncoil deep in his guts, tingling in his balls.

“Dan………iel,” Jack griped.

“Nothing, please just let it drop for now Jack, let’s just get dressed and eat. No one’s going to disturb us tonight,” Daniel replied as he slowly wiped across the hairless chest, the coarse linen scrapping against pink nipples that quickly puckered in response, standing out proudly.

‘Shit…….’ Jack swallowed hard to moisten a suddenly very dry throat and quickly grabbed a towel of his own before his body could betray thoughts long buried in his subconscious. ‘Down O’Neill, the last thing Daniel needs is being hit on by his very male, supposed friend the very day we buried his wife.’

“Here Jack,” Daniel said as he finished pulling on his own loose robe, thrusting a handful of beige colored material at O’Neill. “These are called djellans, they’re a sort of lounge wear; loose, cool and comfortable yet warmer than the day robes. The Abydonians wear these in the evening just before bed, sort of a lounge wear I guess,” Daniel said in his lecture tone. “As a rule they don't wear clothing to bed in the summer months, just gets too hot, too sticky and makes for just too much laundry. The ancient Egyptians had a very similar custom.”

“Interesting Danny, very interesting, How about we sit down and eat? You can tell me what all these different things are. I recognize the meat, but the rest of the stuff...” Jack gestured and left the sentence unfinished as he gracefully sat down among the fluffy cushions surrounding the low table. “Smells great Danny and I’m starving. Where do you start?”

“Here Jack, let me show you how. First you take the manyete, that’s the flat bread, and add the meat. The red stuff is a sweet fruit dip, almost like a jam, the green one savory, like Indian chutney. The juice is made from a very sweet fruit and during mourning times or funeral receptions they add a very potent liquor called Kataba. You can stick with the water if you want Jack,” Daniel replied, seating himself beside O’Neill on the cushions.

“Don’t think that I can hold my booze Danny?” Jack asked as he poured juice into one of the ceramic cups. “You gonna have some?”

“I’m supposed to Jack. It's part of the tradition, I’m supposed to get good and drunk, then good and fucked,” Daniel hurried on as he quickly downed the first cup of juice. “And you’ve been nominated to fuck me.”

“What??? Daniel, again please. Did you just say I’m supposed to get you drunk and then take advantage of you……rape you and that’s tradition, that’s acceptable here?” Jacked asked, his voice incredulous. “Like I’m some kind of Goa’uld lord. Fuck you like you were just some kind of whore?”

“Jack?” Daniel cringed. “I……”

“Daniel, you’re not afraid of me are you?” Jack asked, paling at the sight of a cringing Daniel. “I’d never…….never in my life have I forced anyone Daniel. Shit shit shit shit this is so FUBAR'd.”

“No Jack, I’m not afraid of you, you startled me. I’ve never seen that expression on your face. You looked, you looked as though you were going to tear something apart with your bare hands. You don’t need to do this; it was Kasuf’s foolish idea. Skaara suggested you, since we're both Tau’ri, they thought it would make the rite more complete for me,”

“If you need me, want me to do this, then I will, because this is what you need, to help you. But neither of us is going to be drunk, we’ll have the sex stone cold sober.”

“Jack????!!! You, I,” Daniel stuttered, reaching for the juice Jack moved out of reach.

“Here drink the water,” Jack replied as he poured water into Daniel’s cup. “Yeah I got the message; I do know what fucking is even when it’s on the other side of the street. Question is Danny do you willingly want this, or is someone trying to force you into this in the name of almighty tradition?”

“Jack we’re talking about you and me fucking, homosexual intercourse. The kind of thing that can get you court martialed, or worse jailed. I could never put you into any kind of danger, if we’re drunk it could be over looked better.”

“Yeah well like I said, I figured the fucking part out, involves cock in ass right? I may not be a double PhD but you don’t exactly have to draw stick figures for me to get that part. Remember I am a guy, and strictly between you and me I do happen to know what goes on between two guys when they get down and nasty. Oh, and I can only get court martialed if someone finds out. Planning to screw and tell Danny?”

“Jack!!!” Daniel squeaked as Jack pulled him closer. “Someone could find out, remember we have physicals every time we come back through the gate.”

“No sweat Danny, the docs on the base over look a number of things like that regularly, it’s a well known and well kept secret that never makes it to medical records. It’s one of those funny little inconsistencies of military life. The brass over look the number of sick calls for clap and the like, and they overlook a lot of sexual hi-jinx unless they get out of control and they have to address them. And don’t forget there’s always 'don’t ask, don’t tell'.”

“Jack, are you trying to tell me that you’ve had experiences with men in the past?”

“Daniel there are very few guys who have been in as long as I have and haven’t had at least one quick grab just before an operation, or done somebody because you’re posted in some God awful place that hadn't seen civilization this century, at which point any warm body looks good. Yes I’ve had experiences, some of ‘em even enjoyable,” Jack replied as he soothingly stroked up and down Daniel’s back. “And some of it not so enjoyable. It’s a fact of life in the military, one that they don’t like to advertise but it exists. The most important fact of the matter is if this is something that you really need, I’m game. In fact more than game. You’re a very attractive man Daniel Jackson, and even more importantly you’re a friend in need.”

“I really don’t know you at all do I Jack?” Daniel asked in wonder as he leaned back into one of the large cushions with Jack looming over him. “What about the SGC? What about your career Jack? Couldn’t you get into very serious trouble if this got out?"

“Who really knows anyone totally Daniel?” Jack smiled. “Ultimately we’re all strangers to each other and ourselves. Yes there is some inherent risk in us becoming lovers. And I mean lovers Daniel. I know that you’re not up to a relationship at the moment, but I ,for one, am well passed the age when a one-time buddy fuck holds much interest for me. This way we would both have a safe place to be ourselves, to take care of needs that we still very naturally have. I told Kasuf I’d do what ever you needed for as long as you need. You’re a very special part of my life Danny.”

“Jack, I’m stunned, I’m absolutely flabbergasted. Who would have thought that such insight and wisdom...”

“...Lived in such a usually dumb package? Now can we stop with the deep emotional crap and get down to the good stuff?” Jack smiled even as his voice deliberately descended to a whine.

“Not dumb at all Jack O’Neill, not dumb at all,” Daniel said as he pulled O’Neill closer, reaching up to lightly brush his lips across Jack’s.

========================================================

“God Daniel you’re beautiful,” Jack sighed softly as he loosened the soft robe Daniel wore, pushing it away from the golden skin his fingers itched to touch, stroke and caress.

“Jack,” Daniel moaned as he arched up helplessly as Jack’s fingers pinched and flicked a dusky pink nipple to hardness, Daniel’s hips thrusting upwards, his cock lengthening, filling in arousal.

“Yeah Danny, you feel soooo good,” Jack groaned, his lips closing over the nipple his fingers had played with, sucking strongly and tasting the musky saltiness of Daniel’s skin that exploded across his tongue.

“Off Jack,” Daniel panted, “get the robe off, I want to feel your skin against mine. I need to feel you, I need to see you.”

“Clothes off, yes……….," Jack hissed as Daniel ran his hands up his sides to slide trembling fingers through Jack’s silvering chest hair.

“Need more, Jack, get it all off. I need to see you all.”

Pulling back, Jack’s teeth tugged hard at Daniel’s nipple, then released it with a wet slurp to slowly begin moving his head down Daniel’s well muscled chest. As he slowly ran his tongue along the rib line, Jack moaned loudly with Daniel as Daniel’s restlessly moving leg began to rub against the blunt head of Jack’s weeping cock, still covered by the soft robe. “Jesus Daniel that’s good.” Sucking gently at Daniel’s navel Jack hummed, eyeing Daniel’s long, slender erection as it curved tightly up against the lightly haired belly of the archeologist. “Not cut, tasty... I love uncut cock.”

“Jack please, suck me already,” Daniel pleaded, his voice thick with lust and his skin flushed and slick with sweat as he writhed his body underneath Jack's.

“Oh suck you I will Danny boy,” Jack smirked as he tongued back Daniel’s loosened foreskin. “I’m going to bury your cock so deep in my throat; you’re going to have work at getting it back. Then after you drop your load down my throat, I’m going to fuck that glorious ass of yours until neither of us can see straight.”

“Jack,” Daniel mewed, “nowwwww.”

Writhing, Daniel screamed hoarsely as Jack hummed with each down stoke on his cock. Spreading his legs wantonly Daniel clenched his fingers rhythmically into the velvety softness of Jack’s brown and silver hair. Jack's fingers tenderly handled Daniel’s ball sac, moving the swollen balls around and feeling them grow fuller with each pull of his mouth on Daniel’s length.

“Lube Daniel?” Jack asked, his voice thickened with lust.

“The yellow bowl. Yes that one…… It’s made from a plant similar to Aloe Vera, it has a lot of uses here on Abydos……ah…….Gods Jack,” Daniel moaned as Jack gently tickled a lube covered finger across the tight pucker of his hole. “Now Jack, stick it in.”

“Gently Daniel. If you’ve never been fucked up the ass, it takes a while to prepare you. I’m gonna fuck you good, I’m not gonna hurt you,” Jack panted as he watched his finger slowly sink into Daniel. “Shit, hot, tight silk.”

Removing his finger from Daniel’s body, Jack swiped two fingers through the thick warm goo that served as lube on Abydos. “Gonna add another finger Daniel. It might burn some. I’ll take my time, stretch you out,” Jack moaned as he licked at the rounded head of Daniel’s cock, slurping loudly. “Don’t want to hurt you, can’t hurt you.”

Scissoring his fingers Jack slowly loosened the tight muscles at Daniel’s entrance, angling up to brush against Daniel’s prostate. Moaning softly Daniel slowly fucked himself on Jack’s fingers, the feeling racing through his body indescribable.

“God Jack feels so full, so good, never would have thought it would be soooo good, again Jack again,” Daniel pleaded as Jack’s fingers brushed repeatedly over his prostate. “Can’t wait until I feel your cock filling me up.”

Daniel sighed as Jack slowly pulled out his fingers, reaching for more lube. “Third finger now Daniel. Breathe out and push against me, yeah just like that,” Jack exhaled noisily as Daniel sensuously wriggled, panting, moaning, as Jack slowly worked his fingers deep into his body.

“Over on your front Daniel,” Jack murmured.

“Jack?”

“It’s easier for your first time on your front.”

“No, want to see you Jack, want to watch you, want to see the pleasure on your face as you fuck me. Need that Jack, need that badly,” Daniel moaned as his hands moved restlessly over Jack’s chest.

“'Kay Danny, we’ll try it. But slow, you tell me if it hurts too much, or your legs get too sore hanging off of my shoulders. No holding back.”

“No holding back Jack, now come and fuck me. Show me that even though Sha’re’s gone there’s someone who still cares about me.”

Generously applying the warm lube to his cock, Jack moved between Daniel’s widely splayed open legs, guiding his cock to Daniel’s loosened entrance. “Breathe out and push down against me,” Jack said as he gently pushed his cock head into Daniel’s body. “Jesus Daniel, hot, tight, so fucking good.”

Slowly thrusting his hips forward both men moaned loudly as the head of Jack’s cock passed through the first barrier into Daniel’s silken heat.

“Burns Jack, so full, soooo,” Daniel cried out, tears seeping out from under tightly closed eyelids.

“I’m going to pull out Danny,” Jack began slowly moving back. “Not going to hurt you, can’t hurt you.’

“Nooooooooo stay, please it’s getting………..” Daniel hissed as he planted his heels firmly over Jack’s shoulders and pushed down onto Jack’s cock, until the other man’s length was firmly seated deep within his body. “No stay, it’s getting better, please stay.”

“Daniel,” Jack pleaded, his voice rising as Daniel’s muscles clamped down tightly around his cock. “Shit."

“Move Jack, please, move nowwwwwwwwww. I need you to move. I need to feel your cock owning me.”

Shuddering, Jack closed his eyes as desire, lust and the feelings that had long ago began to coalesce into love surged through his body, searing his heart, branding his soul. Never would Jack have thought that words spoken so casually, yet honestly, to Kasuf earlier in the day would have led to this. “Daniel this isn’t the time, Sha’re was just buried today. My dick is up your ass, but this is more than just some rite or ritual.”

“Yeah Jack I know……..you pick the damnedest time to want to talk, but I yeah I do know. Now if you’re done being sensitive………JUST FUCK ME.”

Smirking Jack leaned forward, gently laying his lips against Daniel’s, “Yeahsureyoubetcha, fucking right now,” Jack punctuated his words with a sharp thrust of his hips, forcing his thick cock even deeper into Daniel’s heat. Daniel reached for his weeping throbbing cock. Slapping Daniel’s long fingered hand away from his cock, Jack gripped the slender shaft tightly in his fist, “Mine,’ he growled.

“Yours Jack,” Daniel agreed breathlessly as the familiar tingling began deep in his gut. “Going to cum Jack.” Arching upwards helplessly, Daniel screamed hoarsely as his orgasm spurted in thick creamy streams across his chest and belly, pleasure and pain all wrapped together in the moment.

Grunting harshly as the smoothness of his strokes faltered with the spasming muscles squeezing down on his cock, Jack quaked as the end of Daniel’s orgasm triggered his own climax. “Daniel,” he whimpered as his strength melted away, toppling Jack forward heavily onto Daniel, panting harshly.

Moments passed slowly as the two men breathed heavily, gradually the strength returned to both men’s bodies. “Going to move your legs now, I’ll do all the work, don’t want you to cramp up,” Jack began as he gently lowered Daniel’s legs from off of his shoulders, rubbing first one hip, then the other to ease the cramping muscles.

“Pulling out now Daniel.”

Grunting softly, Daniel shifted restlessly as Jack eased from out of his body. “On your side Daniel, I’m going to check and see if I’ve hurt you,” Jack gently shifted onto his side.

“Jack,” Daniel pulled away.

“Now hold still, I’m going to check you. It was your first time, you need to be checked.” Easing Daniel’s leg forward Jack leaned down, “Shit...,” Jack groaned.

“Jack?”

“Fuck I rode you bareback.”

Laughing softly Daniel reached for Jack’s trembling hand, “Yeah you did. It’s not like either of us has anything, as often as we get medical checks so relax. Thank you for everything. Now lay down, we’ve plenty of time before morning to get some much needed rest.”

Cuddling close, Jack pulled one of the discarded night robes to cover them. Murmuring softly both men settled in, rapidly succumbing to sleep.

========================================================

Moving quickly into the room Kasuf and the village elders surrounded the pallet where the two Tau’ri men lay sleeping. “Did O’Neill complete the rite?” asked the elder standing next to Kasuf.

“O’Neill is an honorable man, he gave me his word that he would do what was needed for Danyel,” Kasuf replied.

“Do you think that you can keep it down? Daniel just fell asleep an hour ago,” Jack groused quickly as he sat up, tenderly covering Daniel, so that the cool air of the bath chamber wouldn't chill him to wakefulness.

“O’Neill, did you?” Kasuf began.

“Goodfather, Jack has completed the rite,” Daniel stated reaching for his glasses.

“Danyel you are content?” Kasuf asked.

“Goodfather I am content,” Danyel formally replied, the robe that covered his chest falling away.

“Daniel,” Jack grabbed at the fallen material, “modesty!”

“Abydonians have a different view of bodily modesty than we do Jack, and it’s okay,” Daniel smiled at O’Neill.

“They might, but you’re being naked in front of a bunch of strangers,” Jack grumbled.

“Jack they’re not strangers to me, and besides most of them have seen me naked before. Remember communal baths? Besides I’m still covered………you’re the one buck naked in front of strangers.”

“That’s different,” Jack muttered, flushing deeply.

“Not really,” Daniel chuckled.

“O’Neill do you accept our treasure, our Danyel, to keep and look after to the best of your ways?” Kasuf asked.

“I’ve been looking after him since he left your people Kasuf. Maybe not as well as I should, but I’m doing the best that I can, and I’ll continue looking out for him as long as he’ll let me,” Jack replied.

“So it will be known O’Neill. My Goodson is now yours to care for. You are now as much as part of Abydos as is Danyel. You are one of us, one of our kin. Now rest both of you. I will send the young ones later with something to break your fast. Sleep, for I think that you do not get enough time to just rest in your world.

The end.


End file.
